The present invention relates to an airbag system including an airbag which deploys sideward with respect to a vehicular occupant.
A side-collision airbag system is provided to restrain a vehicular occupant or passenger by deploying an airbag sideward with respect to the occupant in the event of side collision of the automotive vehicle.
Such side-collision airbag system includes a side airbag so called, which is accommodated in the side of a vehicular seat and deploys between a seat occupant and a vehicular door to restrain occupant's chest and trunk.
The side airbag system comprises an airbag and an inflator accommodated in the rear side thereof for supplying gas to the airbag. The inside of the airbag is vertically partitioned by a dividing seam to define a first chamber for restraining occupant's trunk and a second chamber located above the first chamber and for restraining occupant's chest. The inflator is accommodated in a housing formed with a first opening communicating with the first chamber and a second opening communicating with the second chamber. A reinforcement is arranged at an inflator-side end of the dividing seam to achieve separation between the first and second chambers.
At deployment of the airbag, the internal pressures of the first and second chambers are made different to achieve appropriate restraint of the occupant. In this connection, refer to JP-A 2000-177527.